A Lesson in Light and Paint
by Meg-chan2
Summary: A lttle fic I wrote for the heck of it. Not sure what it's really about. But it's about Tasuki and...ummm...well, me...hehe rated R for Tasuki like language.


Lessons in Light and Paint  
  
Hope this is okay, my first try ya know. Be kind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Tasuki closed the last empty box and sighed. He was finally done, and everything was unpacked. Now all he had to do was put everything away. He sighed again. Sure living in New York City was going to great, but this was just sooo boring. Tasuki stood up, stretched, went and got a beer, then set to work.  
  
On the other end of the city of New York, a similar scene was taking place. A young woman, around 19 years old was standing in an empty apartment with her best friend. The tall brown haired girl's name was Megan, and the shorter redhead was her friend Josie. Megan had moved to New York to attend college, while Josie was starting up work at a software company. They were ready for anything! At least they thought so.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tasuki walked through the crowded streets in his new suit (which he wore only to impress his new boss^^) and thought to himself. "Man are these streets crowded. Even with all these people, it seems lonely. It's cold too. There are glimpses of color, but this area.it's so cold. A friend would make it much easier." He continued to walk through the crowd, alone, and longing for familiar faces.  
  
At that very moment, Josie walked into the door of the building where Tasuki was headed. A few seconds later Tasuki ran up, not wanting to be late. He reached the elevator just in time and asked the redhead to press floor 6. She was going to the same floor so it wasn't necessary. She smiled at the semi wild looking man. Tasuki, glad to see a glimpse of friendliness, smiled heartily back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Megan ran up to the door of her first class for that day. Art Appreciation. She appreciated art, but this would give her some good insight she thought. She opened the door, walked over and sat down. The teacher walked into the room, but without any materials of any kind, which seemed kinda weird to Megan. "Class will not take place in the class room today. You can leave you bags here, but follow me."  
  
They walked out of the classroom and onto the street. They boarded a bus, and took the bus deeper into the city, into the not so classy regions. The class got out of the bus, and walked down the street. Every few blocks you would see a group of kids running around, or some people who were considered "shady". But amidst all this apparent gloom, there was a glow that Megan noticed, but she couldn't quite pick it up. They walked to an ally way. The teacher stopped in front of a wall, covered in graffiti. "What is this?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Graffiti."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, what else would it be?"  
  
"What did you come to this school to study?"  
  
"Art."  
  
"Is this not art?"  
  
"No, it's just some dumb kids who have no respect for property."  
  
"You are wrong." Megan chimed in. "It's not just trash, it's someone's vision, the same as what you would put on a canvas, only they use a wall. It's beautiful."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tasuki and Josie walked through their busy office after their lunch break. After getting off the elevator that morning, and ending up in the same office, the two had become acquainted. They spent their lunch discussing them selves, what they really wanted to do, and their pasts. In this last part Tasuki choose not to participate. "Tasuki, would you like to come back to my apartment for dinner tonight? You could meet my roommate, Megan, you two would get along great! You have very wild spirits. She's also a great cook."  
  
"Really? Heh, well, I am a bit of a wild man. Sounds like fun, I'll bring the beer!!"  
  
"Party!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that day, Megan walks home thinking about what she saw in the ally way. She loved he city, but it could be so cold. Those people had put something of meaning onto those walls, and she was amazed. She walked up the stairs to her apartment, opened the door, and walked in. "Hey Josie, I had the strangest day today."  
  
She turned around to see whom but Tasuki sitting on their sofa. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't know we had company."  
  
"Oh hi Megan! This is Tasuki, we work together. He's new around here too so I thought I'd invite him over for dinner."  
  
"Hi Megan, how are ya?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
"If half the things Josie has said about you are true, I don't think we'll have any trouble being quick friends."  
  
"Why thank you!" Megan replied, blushing all the while. Tasuki grinned, glad to have made this pretty girl blush so soon.  
  
"Megan will you start dinner?" called Josie from the other room. Megan excused herself to the kitchen. "Can I help you?" asked Tasuki. "Uhh, sure!" replied Megan. They walked into the kitchen together. Megan was a good cook, and she enjoyed cooking, but having someone to cook with made it even better.  
  
Tasuki thought to himself. "She glows, with a warmth. Like the exact same thing that is missing in this city. I find it.really, really attractive. I hate women too, but there is just something about her."  
  
Tasuki and Megan cooked and talked away, both thoroughly enjoying themselves. "He's pretty cute." Megan thought. Whenever he talked to her, she blushed. She felt happy but something about him made her feel a little empty, like something was missing. She pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to concentrate on what was in front of her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wow, I'm stuffed that was great!"  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. And give yourself some credit, you helped!"  
  
"Shit, I didn't realize it was this late. I'd better get going."  
  
"Megan, why don't you walk him home? You two seemed to have really hit it off." Josie whispered.  
  
"Would you like me to walk home with you? It can get pretty lonely." Megan asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Tasuki replied happily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tasuki walked along with his hands in his pockets. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. He just kept walking, eyes on the ground.  
  
"So cold." Stated Megan suddenly.  
  
"Nani?" Tasuki replied noting that the air was quite warm. He looked over at her. Her eyes looked cold, and sad.  
  
"This area. It's just so damn cold. Everything is metal as far as the eye can see. No color, no life. How can you stand to live here?"  
  
"Honestly, I can't. But there are things that keep me warm inside. People I care about. Old friends. But why the hell am I telling you this? Hehe, not like you really wanted to hear that." A picture of a group of happy people came to his mind. Eight to be exact, and he was one of those eight. God, he missed them. "Is there any light in this city?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
"There is light. You just have to know where to look."  
  
A sudden change in character came over Tasuki. His voice deepened and his tone was serious. "Will you show me? Tomorrow, after I finish work and you are done with classes, will you show me?"  
  
Megan thought this over for a moment. Did she really want to show him the light? Was it really a good idea? She thought a moment longer. "Yes. I will show you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Megan walked out of class a little nervous. She had agreed to meet Tasuki outside the building at 3:45. She walked out of the front doors and down the steps to the pavement. A few moments later Tasuki appeared around the corner. He was no longer in his stuffy suit, but in old faded jeans and a bright red t-shirt that clashed a bit with his flaming hair. Megan laughed to herself, wondering if he had even noticed at all.  
  
Tasuki took a deep breath and walked over to Megan. He was nervous, but not quite sure why. "Hey." he said, in a somewhat shaky voice.  
  
Megan noticed the change and noted that he was just as nervous as she was, and that helped to calm her down. She smiled at him and began to walk, beckoning to Tasuki to follow her. They began to loosen up and enjoy each other's company. They began to talk, not really about anything specific. Tasuki asked Megan about her family and home, and as he expected, she in turn asked him about his own. He wasn't quite sure how to reply to this. He had yet to tell anyone of his friends, and home. Home. the word seemed to have lost meaning to Tasuki. He looked over at the young woman standing next to him with a look of deep interest on her face. She really wanted to know. No one had ever shown much interest. He wanted to tell her, but was it really a good idea? Perhaps.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They entered the alleyway Megan had visited during class. As soon as Tasuki laid eyes on the wall he sucked in a quick breath. It was amazing, a mass of color, and emotion. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something meaningful. It was exactly what was missing. He turned to look at Megan, she wasn't looking at the wall as he expected. She was crouched down with a sketchbook open on her lap, and she was sketching something. He leaned to look over her shoulder, and what he saw amazed him. A picture that embodied the exact emotions he felt while staring at that picture. He took his eyes off the picture to look at the artist, and then he knew he wanted to tell her about himself, about everything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As they walked back to Tasuki's apartment he spilled everything. He told her every single thing about his past and in turn she listened, something that no one had ever done. He asked her if she wanted to come up for a drink. Megan considered this, she had just shared a huge amount with this man. It couldn't hurt could it? Nah. So up she went.  
  
As they entered the apartment, the first thing Megan noticed was a huge blank wall. Tasuki had gone to get drinks, but soon returned. He noticed her staring at the wall and asked if anything was the matter.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
"Tasuki, will you help me?"  
  
"Help you what?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I should ask you first. Can I paint that wall? It is the perfect place."  
  
"What? My wall? Well, hell, yeah, I guess it's okay, but did you say you wanted my help?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You can add to it to really make it your wall. Not just mine."  
  
"Sure I'll help. I don't have to work tomorrow, what do you say you come over early and we get started?"  
  
"Really? You want to? That sounds great!" as she said this, an excitement swept over her and she flung her arms around his neck without really thinking. Surprisingly, after hearing about how much he hated women, Tasuki did not pull away. Instead, he held her. As they let go, Megan blushed and headed for the door, yelling goodbye over her shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Megan walked up the stairs to Tasuki's apartment and when she walked in, she saw the floor and all the furniture covered in sheets, and more cans of paint than was needed to paint the White House, inside and out. So many colors, and brushes, Megan was pretty much in heaven. Just then Tasuki walked into the room and said "What do you think? Is that enough paint? I wasn't sure, so I bought a can of each color."  
  
Megan laughed at him and grinned.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Tasuki growled.  
  
"Nothing, you're just so cute. Yeah, that'll be enough paint. Now here's what I thought we could do."  
  
Tasuki just stopped to stare at her. That was the first time a girl had called him cute to his face, and he wasn't used to it. For once he actually liked this girl too. He blushed. Tasuki covered his mouth with his hand, he was blushing? Since when did he blush? He took a look at Megan's sketch, and drew in a breath. It was amazing. It depicted every single emotion he had portrayed to her the day before. The things and peopled he missed and longed for. They themselves weren't in the picture, but he could almost see their souls. He managed to pull his eyes away long enough to look at Megan. He couldn't speak, and Megan took that as a good sign. At that, she set to work. Eventually Tasuki kneeled down beside her and began to help.  
  
Tasuki, with the immature streak that he has, picked up a paintbrush and dipped it in a can of iridescent blue paint, and flung paint at Megan's head. Her mouth hung open in surprise as the paint dripped out of her hair and onto the sheets covering the floor. She grinned and stuck her hand in can of red paint and wiped it all over Tasuki's face.  
  
He smiled his huge fanged smile. "So you wanna fuck with me huh? Fine, if that's the way you want it."  
  
He dipped both of his hands into green paint and proceeded to cover Megan with it as best he could. She wasn't one to go down so easy though and fought back with a can of yellow paint that lay beside her. Soon the other colors of the rainbow were thrown into the conflict, and their bodies, the sheets, and the wall behind them were all covered in a huge array of what almost looked like fireworks had exploded against the wall. Megan stood up and as she did her foot caught on a fold of fabric on the floor. She fell against the wall, and with the amount of paint that was covering her body, she most likely made a colorful version of herself on the wall. Tasuki, being the compulsive kinda guy he was, stood up and sandwiched Megan between the wall and himself. He looked her in the eye for a moment, and then roughly pressed his warm lips up against hers. Megan was taken fully by surprise, but soon eased into it. She then pushed off the wall and turned so that he was pressed against the wall. They eventually pulled away. Megan smiled, and saw a glint in his eye. At that she took his hand and led him away.  
  
As they walked away from the wall, two figures bearing a great resemblance too them watched. A new light filled up the room, a different light that lit up the soul. 


End file.
